Length
by ShadowNinja1011
Summary: A tale of a hero's trials that led to his ultimate sweet escape with a certain person.


The young Hylian hero dragged himself across the desert. He was in a desperate search for the spirit medallion. This was the last one to complete his journey to see her. Seven long years he had waited to get to this point. Then he could see her again. After he defeated Ganondorf he could finally be with her, or so he planned too. She was the only reason he went through all of this trouble. Many would think he would have given up and resent what she did to him, but he didn't -because he loved her. He took the final steps he had just defeated Koume and Kotake. He was exhausted, but he didn't care. He took these final steps and grabbed the Spirit Medallion, being transported to the chamber of sages.

_**XxX**_

Seven long years she had waited for her hero. She had felt so much guilt, sorrow, and anguish in the past years, all because of her stupid mistake. She saw Link and every step he took. She glanced at her Gossip Stone and watched him. Over the years she had learned to love him—even though she barely knew him. She had watched him be selfless time and time again. She questioned why he had kept going trial after trial just to save Hyrule. She closed the gossip stone and put her Sheikah gear on. She was ready to reveal all and end this terror she had created.

_**XxX**_

Link stepped into the great temple of time. He glanced around for he had expected Sheik to be around here somewhere. He had gotten used to his company before each temple of battle he faced. He stood there looking at the entrance to the Sacred Realm. He had heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Sheik. He gave a smile and nodded a greeting. "When do I get to see her?" he asked eagerly.

Sheik suddenly was shrouded in a bright light. After the light had dissipated there was Princess Zelda standing there in her regal grace and stature. Her sad eyes met Link and she began to speak, "Forgive me Hero. My childhood selfishness and foolishness has caused this mess. I did not mean to deceive you in my incognito disguise. I did this to protect myself and to guide you to safety." She held back her tears. "I wish to make—"she was cut off by Link hugging her. She relaxed in his arms and hugged him back.

Link held her tightly, not caring about the upcoming consequences he was about to face. He breathed into her hair, burying his face into it. He had long waited this moment. He didn't care about anything else, only her. He looked at her and began to talk. "No need for asking for forgiveness your majesty. I understand why you did your actions. You needed to protect yourself from Ganon and his evil intentions. I know what you're thinking, I hold no ill toward you." He gave her a lopsided grin.

Zelda looked at him in disbelief. '_How could he not hate me after what I put him through?' _ She asked herself. "I-I..." her words failed to spill out of her mouth. She didn't know what to think or say to him. She was puzzled by this.

"Let me continue for a moment your highness." He said to her softly, still holding his gaze at her.

She mutely nodded at him, allowing the hero to speak.

"At first I was mad at you for doing this. Then I realized something." He paused to look at her. He licked his lips and sighed. "I went through all of that because I love you." He finally breathed out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. He looked at her, scared of her reaction to what he had said.

Zelda gazed at him with her mouth agape. She bit her lip. She didn't know how to respond to what he had just said. Seven long years she had been waiting for him to say that. She couldn't even muster a response to him. She had even been practicing for this very moment—why exactly she didn't know to be honest.

Link saw her expression and let go of her. He saw that it was unrequited love. He looked away from her and sighed. "Forgive me I didn't—"he was caught short of breath because Zelda threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Zelda looked up at him gleefully. "You have no idea how long I have waited for you to say those words." She smiled. "I love you too Link."

Link took that as the initiative to kiss her. He did so with much eagerness and passion. He had long waited this moment. His arms hastily encircled her waist to hold her in place. He didn't care about anything else, not even the final fight with Ganondorf could ruin this moment. His hands entangled themselves into her long golden locks.

Zelda gasped in surprise at his boldness of action. She savored this moment in time. She kissed back eagerly and with equal eagerness and passion. Never had she felt anything so wonderful. The feeling of his hands in her hair made her feel elated. She smiled broadly in the kiss. She felt him pull away for air. She pouted. "Aw come on! You ruined-"she was cut off by Link swooping in for another kiss. She actually responded this time and wasn't an idiot. She let her hands trail up to his own blond hair, sliding under his floppy green hat. She could smell his scent—as creepy as that sounds. Even though he was battle-worn she could still smell the forest about him.

Link was also filled with joy. All of his perseverance had leaded him to this. It allowed him to having the princess of Hyrule all to himself and in his arms. This is what he wanted all along. He went to hell and back all for her. He grinned. He broke the kiss, resting his forehead onto hers. He looked into her eyes. "There. You got what you wanted." He chuckled. He ran his fingers through her soft hair.

"It's not over yet." She sighed ruefully. She didn't want this moment to end. She was content being like this. She looked up at him. "Don't die on me now." She shoved him playfully.

He rolled his eyes and smirked. "Have I died on you yet your highness?" he asked her.

She shook her head with a sigh and playfully punched his shoulder. "No, but don't get cocky hero." She advised.

"I won't, I won't. Sheesh." He replied. He let go of her to readjust his cap and straighten himself out.

Zelda had noticed he still was wounded from fighting the Twinrova. "Link, you're still wounded from them." She inspected a gash on his arm.

He shrugged. He didn't see it as a big deal.

"At least let me bandage it!" She got some bandages from her pouch.

Link shook his head. "It's fine Zel." He assured her.

"What about- "She had heard Ganondorf's maniacal laughter fill the air.

Link didn't even second-guess it. He drew the Master Sword from its sheath and stood protectively in front of Zelda. "You won't touch her Ganondorf." he venomously declared.

"How cute. The little hero protecting his beloved princess. How cliché and pathetic." Ganondorf's voice boomed. He used his magic to encase Zelda into a crystal prism.

Zelda banged against the walls of the magically produced chamber. She thrashed around and tried to use her own magic to escape, but it was no use. She would not allow Ganondorf to get to her. She calmly looked at Link. "Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. Just go fight him! And kill him for Hyrule!" she yelled to him as she faded away.

"No! Zelda!" he was feeling panicky. He rushed to the outside of the temple and hastily made his way to Hyrule Castle, most likely where Ganon was and where Zelda was imprisoned.

**XxX**

The final moments of the battle with the porcine version of Ganondorf, Ganon, were played into motion. The clashing of man and beast were at hand. Link wiped sweat off of his brow, preparing himself to charge at Ganon. He glanced at where Zelda was held, seeing her call upon the sages to prepare the seal. He gave a fierce glare at Ganon.

"Foolish boy! This shall be your final end!" Beast Ganon charged at Link with the last bit of his power. Link countered Ganon's attack, landing a blow to his head. He heard Zelda call upon the goddesses.

"Six sages now!" she exclaimed, her whole body shrouded in a bright golden rays of light. She shot the light arrow at Ganondorf, ending the final brawl between the contenders of the Triforce.

Ganon cried out in agony, yelling like a barbaric animal and dissipating into a black cloud of dust.

Zelda was released from the crystal chamber forged with dark magic. She fell to the ground with a thud. She glanced at the scenery before her, which had changed instantly. Gone was the dark-ridden land, and in its place was the restored glory of Hyrule. Zelda took a deep breath and smiled. Her happiness was short-lived when she felt the ruins of Hyrule castle begin to shake. "Link! We have to get out of here! The castle is about to collapse on us."

Link took that warning, and immediately grabbed Zelda and ran out of the castle with haste. He heard Zelda's surprised noise when he had grabbed her. He didn't care about the castle; he just wanted her out alive and safe. He used Farore's Wind and teleported them out of the shaking castle. He had managed to teleport them outside to Hyrule field where they were safe. He had tried to catch his breath. He placed Zelda down, and collapsed to the ground with exhaustion. His weariness had caught up with him.

Zelda wanted to scold him, but she simply went to his side and tried to sit him up. "Link... Thank you." Those were the only words she could say to him. She didn't know how to thank him properly. She tried to support him. She took a vial of blue potion out and tried to give some to him. She used what magic she knew to heal his wounds.

Link only managed to weakly smile at her. He didn't want any thanks, he only wanted her. "Come here." He croaked out. He wanted her to be by his side.

Zelda complied and sat by his side. "It's finally over." He said to her. She only nodded. "It's finally over." He repeated. He couldn't believe it was over. He was so glad it was over. This meant he could have her finally.

Zelda glance at him confused. She nodded at him smiling. She had a weight pulled off of her shoulders. She was so glad it was all over. Now, she had no heavy burden to bear. "Now we can finally rest at ease." She whispered.

He only nodded, cracking a small weak smile. He closed his eyes, having his arms around Zelda. He managed to fall asleep there on the ground.

She looked up at him, allowing herself to get comfortable and she fell asleep also.

**XxX**

For the next day or so the hero and princess slept soundly. Hey- they needed their deserved sleep you know. The sages had found them, dragging them to the chamber of sages so they could sleep in peace. Once they had awakened, the sages confronted them and thanked them. Both of them were tended to by the sages and were healed, and mostly rested.

"Well done." Rauru commended them with a kind smile. "Now Hyrule is at peace…You two have fulfilled your destinies and the task is done…"

"But now we must send the hero back seven years to prevent this from happening again." Nabooru stood up and added.

"We do not want to do it…but it must be done." Saria chimed in.

"Brother you need your childhood back." Darunia placed a hand on Link's soldier.

"Wait there must be another option." Impa suggested. "Is it not obvious they are fond of another? Do you wish to break their bond?" she countered.

Both Link and Zelda flushed when Impa had mentioned that. All of the sages (besides Zelda) gave another knowing looks.

The other sages gave in and consented. "Very well… only if we can attend their wedding and they have babies." They all said.

Zelda and Link were ecstatic about this. Zelda ran to each sage and gave them a hug. "Thank you!" she cried.

Link only watched, he was pleased he could stay with Zelda.

The sages looked at both heroes. "We will be above watching you. This is goodbye for now. Our duties have been completed, as have yours. We shall return when needed. Good luck and see you at your wedding!" they chorused together with a laugh. Light encased the six sages, each having their respective color around them. They all vanished thereafter.

Link and Zelda looked at another. Zelda was a bit sad that they had to depart from the sages, but she knew they would come back. She looked at Link. She was so glad she had him. She took his hand.

Link glanced at her, he was a bit disappointed that they had left them to rebuild, but it didn't matter to him, as long as he had Zelda. He squeezed her hand. "Come on, we have a lot to discuss and rebuild."

"Wait no kiss?" Zelda teased.

Link rolled his eyes and kissed her.

This was the beginning to an end of pain and separation. They say time can dissipate one's bond with another, but not in this case. Now it is time to bid adieu, and to wait what the future holds for these two Hylian heroes.


End file.
